vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun and Fancy Free VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Authorized for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in Whole or in Part of this Videocassette is Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Toy Story 2 * The Tigger Movie * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Join Us After the Feature * After the Feature, Be Sure to Join Us for 'The Story Behind Fun and Fancy Free', and Get Up and Dance with Mickey and His Friends in "Disney's Mambo #5". Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney Presents *Edgar Bergen and Dinah Shore in "Fun & Fancy Free" *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring: Charlie McCarthy, Mortimer Snerd, Luana Patten, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket *With the talents of: Anita Gordon, Cliff Edwards, Billy Gilbert, Clarence Nash, The Kings Men, The Dinning Sisters, The Starlighters *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *©Copyright MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12068 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *"Bongo" from an original story by: Sinclair Lewis *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs by: Ray Noble, William Walsh, Buddy Kaye, Bobby Worth, Bennie Benjamin, George Weiss, Arthur Quenzer *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Ken Anderson *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Edwin Aardal, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Al Bertino, Preston Blair, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Art Elliott, John Elliotte, Blaine Gibson, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, Harry Holt, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Rudy Larriva, Eric Larson, Hicks Lokey, Don Lusk, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Tom Massey, John McManus, Frank McSavage, Joshua Meador, G. Miller, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, George Nicholas, Charles A. Nichols, Art Palmer, John Reed, Grant Simmons, Sandy Strother, Henry Tanous, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Marvin Woodward, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directors: Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts, Hamilton Luske Ending Titles *The End Fun & Fancy Free A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Production Category:THX